The manufacture of packages in which semiconductor devices, particularly those with flat leads, may be shipped has been a problem. Heretofore such devices have typically been shipped in packages such as polyethylene bags which offer little protection to the flat leads, or rigid boxes which offer protection but are expensive to manufacture.
In accordance with the illustrated preferred embodiment, the present invention provides a package in which semiconductor devices, including those with flat leads, may be simply contained while protection is provided against bending of the leads. The preferred structure is of a flexible material such as plastic and includes a hollow central region to house the main body of the semiconductor device, and a flat portion against which the leads of the device are contrained, e.g., by means of a strip of tape. Structural rigidity is provided to the package by an outer flange. A number of such structures may be included in a single strip, thereby enabling the efficient packaging of semiconductor devices.